Summer 2019 Michigan Outbreak
The Summer 2019 Michigan Tornado Outbreak was a significant tornado outbreak during the months of July and August. 27 tornadoes touched down in Macomb county, Wayne county and St. Clair county. Detroit was one of the several towns/cities hit by the tornadoes. In a period of one day, 43 people were killed and 231+ were hurt. Although 30 were confirmed, 3 were waterspouts and weren't considered a tornado. The largest of tornadoes (EF3, 4 & 5's) were closer to a town called "Port Huron". Port Huron suffered severe damage and 17 deaths. Detroit's outskirts were also hit. Several houses on 17th street were badly damaged or destroyed. 8 deaths were recorded there. Marysville, a town close to Port Huron, was directly hit by an EF2. The town was devastated as 271 homes were leveled. 15 deaths were recorded there. One other town by the name of Spingless was also hit, causing 3 deaths. After the outbreak, the president of the United States of America informed the public of the disaster. It was the 4th largest Outbreak, behind the Palm Sunday outbreak. On July 30th, 2019, Doppler Radar indicated a series of strong storms heading into Michigan. Canadian weather made it perfect for the storms to develop. The lake, which was moist, provided the nutrients for the severe weather. Around 3:28 PM, EST, Doppler Radar indicated a hook echo, forming about 6 miles west of Port Huron. The hook echo the dropped into a tornado, gaining strength. The tornado then gained EF3 strength, destroying farm houses before gaining EF4 strength on Port Huron's outskirts. Once it hit the town, it hit with EF4 strength before hitting the Port Huron Medical Center with EF5 strength. Once there, it killed 5 people. It continued to the Blue Water Bridge, destroying 17 homes and killing 7 and injuring 123 It started to destroy the bridge, but then weakened to an EF3 for a short period of time. 5 people were killed when the tornado threw their cars at a building off the coast of Canada. The tornado soon died, leaving the town in rubble and chaos. The tornado dissipated around 3:56 PM EST. At 4:12 PM EST, Doppler Radar indicated a second hook echo, this time near Detroit. It formed about 2 miles southwest of Detroit. The rain wrapped EF2 took out a farm, killing 12 horses. It soon reached 17th street, with a rating of EF3. It soon hit the street, decimating 12 houses. 3 deaths occured. Afterward, it hit a trailer park, killing 5 people, injuring 36 and destroying 16 mobile homes. It soon died around 4:36 PM EST. After the two tornadoes, the storms weakened and didn't produce tornadoes until the next day. Over the night, 140,000 lost power after lightning strikes continued to hit power lines. Around 8:12 AM EST, a third and violet tornado was forming. Around 8:16, it formed 3 miles south of Port Huron. Port Huron braced for another tornado, but it went south, evading the town. Marysville was about to be hit. It hit the town with EF2 strength, instantly killing 5 in a McDonald's. Afterwards, it headed straight into town, killing 7 in mobile homes. It then picked up cars, killing 2. It went on to destroy 12th street, killing 1 and injuring 17. Around 8:34, it went south-bound to the small town of Springless. Around 8:46, it hit Springless. At 8:56, it soon dissipated, killing 3 in Springless. The 3 tornadoes destroyed much of southeast Michigan. The president also informed the public and said prayers to those who died. After a day of strong storms, around 9:23 the storms died off, coming nothing more than just clusters of clouds. 43 died and 231 were injured as a result of the outbreak. Survivors were in shock that such a strong tornado, let alone any, would hit the city and towns. Category:Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Michigan Tornadoes